The market place as well as the paten literature disclose various kinds of tools for temporarily securing small articles to faciliate fine work. Exemplary is U.S. Pat. No. 989,794, granted Apr. 18, 1911 to E. F. Mueller. In addition, sporting goods catalogs offer several kinds of fly tying devices. There is, however, considerable room for improvement.